Lock down
by Theia Pallas
Summary: Another normal day of school, or that's what Naruto thought…. One-shot
1. Preview

_~~~~Happy Birthday Naruto! ~~~~_  
Summary: Just another normal day of school, or that's what Naruto thought….

Naruto stumbled out of the car and waved bye to his caretaker, Iruka. Iruka was the next door neighbor who taught at the kindergarten down the road. His guardian was at home writing what he called literature but what Naruto would call porn.

As Naruto was entering his homeroom class, he spotted a bunch of girls seemingly surrounding a desk, Sasuke Uchiha's desk to be exact. Easily ignoring the noise, Naruto hurried to his desk to work on his unfinished homework.

A brunet looked towards the door pass all his annoying fan girls trying to look for a familiar face. The only person he has ever opened up to.

'Seems he's la...' Sasuke started. Seeing the blond hair made him stop his rant. Instantly, Sasuke's fan girls seemed tolerable.

Suddenly, the crowd surrounding his desk disappeared. Looking around the frozen teens, he saw a dark haired teen leaning over a blond. Looking closer, he noticed it was HIS blond! What was he doing to his blond bundle of joy!? Sasuke unconsciously clenched his fists and started to growl.

Almost as if the guy heard him, he drew his head back showing the blushing face of this adorable blond.

Just then, an alarm sounded throughout the school. The teacher quickly ran into the class telling them that a man has been seen near the school with a gun. Following the words, the students in class started screaming and running around.

With the confusion and anger that he got from seeing his blond blushing at another guy's words and the sudden change of atmosphere, Sasuke yelled. "Shut up!"

Seeing that the raven in question never talk much less yell made the class freeze in place staring at him. Quickly ignoring the looks the class gave him, he looked for the blond angel and saw him almost being trampled by the guys pushing him.

"Maa seems that everyone is finally quiet," Kakashi-sensei said. "Now stay quite or else someone might hear us," he explained not really paying attention to the class but to his book. It seems to the class that he only wanted the class quiet so he could read his book.

Sasuke looked up from his spot and watched as the dark haired boy, who he thinks is named Sai, helping his angel up and checking to see if he was injured.

Noticing that the class was no longer paying him any attention, Sasuke made his way to his love, Naruto.

Well I wanted to write a one-shot for Naruto's birthday but ran out of time…. So here's the first part and I'll repost the finished copy as soon as possible.

Please Read and Review ^-^ It would make my day 3


	2. Chapter 1

_~~~~Happy Birthday Naruto! ~~~~_  
Summary: Just another normal day of school, or that's what Naruto thought….

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

Naruto stumbled out of the car and waved bye to his caretaker, Iruka. Iruka was the next door neighbor who taught at the kindergarten down the road. His guardian was at home writing what he called literature but what Naruto would call porn.

As Naruto was entering his homeroom class, he spotted a bunch of girls seemingly surrounding a desk, Sasuke Uchiha's desk to be exact. Easily ignoring the noise, Naruto hurried to his desk to work on his unfinished homework.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A brunet looked towards the door pass all his annoying fan girls trying to look for a familiar face. The only person he has ever opened up to.

'Seems he's la...' Sasuke started. Seeing the blond hair made him stop his rant. Instantly, Sasuke's fan girls seemed tolerable.

Suddenly, the crowd surrounding his desk stopped moving. Looking around the frozen teens, he saw a dark haired teen leaning over a blond. Looking closer, he noticed it was HIS blond! What was he doing to his blond bundle of joy!? Sasuke unconsciously clenched his fists and started to growl.

Almost as if the guy heard him, he drew his head back showing the blushing face of this adorable blond.

Just then, the bell sounded throughout the school signaling the start of class. The teacher lazily walked into the class telling them to get out the homework he had assigned the day before. Following the words, the students in class sat back at their seats.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Suddenly, the PA went on and the principle's voice echoed around the, now quite, room. No one dared speak when she was talking. "The school has gone into a lock down. Please remain quiet and follow the rules of the teacher."

With that said, everyone in the class started whispering about what they thought was happening.

With the confusion of what was happening, the anger that he got from seeing his blond blushing at another guy's words earlier made his head hurt, Sasuke yelled. "Shut up!"

Seeing that the raven in question never talk much less yell made the class freeze in place staring at him. Quickly ignoring the looks the class gave him, he looked for the blond angel and saw him almost being trampled by the guys pushing him trying to get to the back of the class. Sasuke started to stand up but stopped when he heard a voice speaking.

"Maa seems that everyone is finally quiet," Kakashi-sensei said. "Now stay quite or else someone might hear us," he explained not really paying attention to the class but to his book. It seems to the class that he only wanted the class quiet so he could read his book.

Sasuke looked up from his spot and watched as the dark haired boy, who he thinks is named Sai, helping his angel up and checking to see if he was injured. This greatly angered the Raven seeing another guy with his blond.

Noticing that the class was no longer paying him any attention, Sasuke made his way to his love, Naruto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sai was helping Naruto up when he looked up and saw a guy with dark hair shaped a bit like a duck's butt. He saw a scowl on his face and he was staring at him as if he did something that offended him.

Choosing to ignore the brooding raven, Sai turned back to the blond and asked if he wanted to head to the back of the class as the blond had sprained his ankle when he was pushed. Nodding his head at the suggestion, Naruto put his weight against Sai so he could 'walk' towards the chair at the back of the room.

When Naruto sat down on the chair, he looked towards the class and saw the most popular guy in the class staring in his direction. Actually, glaring would be a better word. Seeing that the guy was always moody one way or another, Naruto gave the looks no other though.

That was until he saw him walking towards him. He saw movement to his right and saw Sai moving in front of him, blocking the blond's sight of the duck butt.

All of a sudden, Naruto saw Sai stumble back a bit then recovered quickly to push the raven in front of him. Because the class was quiet from earlier, everyone was watching the exchange, looking for some entertainment.

Not wanting the two guys to fight, for what he doesn't know, Naruto went to stand up but when he put pressure on his ankle, he fell forward and onto Sasuke.

Eyes started to close as Naruto sank into the warm lips on his, not noticing the stares of the class and hateful looks for the fan girls (and boys).

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Getting annoyed at how the look alike was getting too close to his blond, Sasuke's glare turned deadly. When Sai had blocked his view of his angel, Sasuke tried tapping Sai on the shoulder, but try being the key word. Sai turned towards him and shoved the raven away from him.

Being distracted by what how Sai was actually fighting back; Sasuke wondered if the other boy also had feelings for the blond.

When Sasuke chose to look around Sai to see how Naruto was doing, he saw him stumble and without thinking, reached out to catch the falling blond. Sasuke caught the blond but that was not the only thing he did, he was kissing him. His ray of sunshine, the reason he gets up in the morning, was kissing him!

Sasuke moved to get closer to Naruto's lips but his angel was suddenly pulled away from him making him growl. Finally noticing the crowd, Sasuke gave one last look at Naruto and went back to his seat, glancing to the back of the class every once in a while.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto just couldn't get the kiss off his mind. He would have told Sai how he felt but they still weren't allowed to speak so they just sat there in silence. Occasionally, Naruto would catch herself looking up near the front of the class where Sasuke sat in his usual silence. What Naruto didn't know was that Sasuke wasn't just staring into space like he usually is, but is replaying a scene over and over again in his head and trying to keep a straight face.

Suddenly, the pa turned on breaking both boys from their thoughts. "The building is secure. You brats are now free to do what you wish."

At Tsunade's words everyone in the class started getting up from their seats to go talk to their friends. That is except for the raven and blond.

Sai got up from his spot and slowly walked up to the blond waiting to see if the raven would do anything about it. To his amusement, Sasuke quickly stood up and stormed up to them, took Naruto's arm and dragged him out of the room, telling Kakashi that they were going to the washroom.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke was starting to get annoyed when Naruto kept trying to pull away from Sasuke's grip. To stop the blond from getting away, Sasuke picked Naruto up by the waist and carried him into the nearby empty room. Dropping the bundle onto a nearby desk where no one from outside the door could see, Sasuke closed the door and turned around although trying to avoid the questioning eyes.

"What do you want, Debayo!"

Sasuke said nothing, choosing to just stare into the clear sky blue eyes that shone in fear and confusion.

"Teme! I was asking you a question! Quit ignoring me!"

"Why were you blushing earlier? Before school started. What did Sai say to you!?" Sasuke blurted, trying to hide the blush on his face.

Thinking back to what Sai had told him before, Naruto starting blushing as well. "W-why?"

Before he could stop himself from saying it aloud, Sasuke blurted out his reason. "Because I like you!" Realizing what he said, Sasuke turned away to hide the major blush on his face. Naruto was frozen to his spot on the desk the words 'I like you' echoing in his mind.

"I-I l-like you t-too," Naruto whispered, so quietly that Sasuke could barely hear the words. Gathering up all the courage that he could at the moment, Naruto repeated what he said though a bit louder. "I like you too."

Sasuke let out a breath he didn't notice he was holding in and turned to look at the blond. I smile slowly crept on his face and he quickly walked up and hugged Naruto. Hesitantly, Naruto lifted his arms to wrap around the raven, a smile also gracing his face.

Sasuke pulled away slightly, just enough so that he could see the blond's face.

"I like you, Naruto."

Sasuke moved pulled the blond closer to his and lightly kissed the pink lips.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

Updated! This is a HUGE surprise for me….. Well 'cause I'm a huge procrastinator. Hope you enjoyed.

Also, the ending is undecided so there may or may not be a sequel…. You choose ^-^


End file.
